Dr. Gross
Dr. Gross is the hidden secondary antagonist in the 2004 animated film, Robit 2, the sequel to the 2002 film, Robit. She is a seemingly helpful yet incredibly twisted doctor whom once taught the remaining humans on the island, before becoming obsessed with cybernetic enhancement. She now wishes to bring humanity into a golden age through robotic modification with her hybrid army. She herself is a cyborg working for Alakazam. She is voiced by Janeane Garofalo. History It is revealed that years before Parker's birth, the doctor lived on an island far off the coast of the Forbidden City with many other surviving humans. In this post Mushroom War society, Dr Gross taught students known as "seekers" to prevent "hiders" from leaving the island. She uses a song detailing the history of the humans, the islands founders and the dangers of leaving to brainwash the students into thinking that the outside world is evil. One of her students is Dru and X-J-7-7. At one point Dru asks Dr Gross for advice concerning his friend Frieda who wants to leave the island. The doctor reinforces the need to prevent those like Frieda from wanting to leave the island and eventually tracks the two down to the islands shores, where Dru is attempting to help his cousin, Stupid, to flee. She activates an electric signal which overrides Dru's free will and cause she to be under the doctors complete control. Dr Gross orders Dru to destroy the boat of Stupid's widowed father, Wayne, and preventing him from leaving, and the two leave with Frieda (who is presumably send to reeducation on the island). Later in the miniseries, it is revealed by Parker's grandmother, Minerva, that after Parker's disappearance, Dr Gross sent Minerva out to retrieve them, but she never returned. As Minerva became more depressed and reserved, Dr Gross' experiments become stranger and dangerous, eventually leading to the accidental release of a deadly virus which killed 62% of the islands population. Some time between this and the events of "Preboot" the doctor fled the island and arrived in the Forbidden City to continue her villainous experiments. Robit, Parker, Wayne, Stupid and Dru first encounter Dr Gross after her ship digs through the ground and into Beautopia, where the protagonists have been investigating early human relics. Robit, Parker, and the others board the ship of the deceased General Wagg and soon reunite with Reo, who had been presumed dead.It is revealed that years before Parker's birth, the doctor lived on an island far off the coast of the Forbidden City with many other surviving humans. In this post Mushroom War society, Dr Gross taught students known as "seekers" to prevent "hiders" from leaving the island. She uses a song detailing the history of the humans, the islands founders and the dangers of leaving to brainwash the students into thinking that the outside world is evil. One of her students is Dru and X-J-7-7. At one point Dru asks Dr Gross for advice concerning his friend Frieda who wants to leave the island. The doctor reinforces the need to prevent those like Frieda from wanting to leave the island and eventually tracks the two down to the islands shores, where Dru is attempting to help his cousin, Stupid, to flee. She activates an electric signal which overrides Dru's free will and cause she to be under the doctors complete control. Dr Gross orders Dru to destroy the boat of Stupid's widowed father, Wayne, and preventing him from leaving, and the two leave with Frieda (who is presumably send to reeducation on the island). It is revealed by Parker's grandmother, Minerva, that after Parker's disappearance, Dr Gross sent Minerva out to retrieve them, but she never returned. As Minerva became more depressed and reserved, Dr Gross' experiments become stranger and dangerous, eventually leading to the accidental release of a deadly virus which killed 62% of the islands population. Some time between this and the events of "Preboot" the doctor fled the island and arrived in the Forbidden City to continue her villainous experiments. Robit, Parker, Wayne, Stupid and Dru first encounter Dr Gross after her ship digs through the ground and into Beautopia, where the protagonists have been investigating early human relics. Robit, Parker, and the others board the ship of the deceased General Wagg and soon reunite with Reo, who had been presumed dead. Reo explains that Dr Gross saved his life and even replaced his arm with a robotic one. Parker then becomes focused on finding the doctor and is able to open up a door revealing her, yet she fails to understand how she does so. Dr Gross, clad in a faceless green suit, is seen spying on the trio with surveillance footage on holographic screens and quickly hides this before introducing herself to the three. She at first appears kind and sings a song about evolution, taking the heroes into her menagerie and showcasing all the different animals of which she has created cybernetic hybrids. Later, she takes the heroes to her "examination room" and gives them each a lollipop. The doctor then takes off her "stem suit" revealing herself as a human much to Finn's excitement. She begins to tell the three about her "incentive" programme in which they can earn more mods the longer they work for her. She herself reveals her robotic modifications such as scissor hands and telescopic spider legs. Stupid tries to show off his stretchy powers, but is unable to move. The heroes soon realise that Dr Gross has laced the candy with a freezing formula and are all now petrified. She, accompanied by Reo and a hybrid of "wolf lards" places the heroes on operating tables and begins to cut into their hair to perform enhancements. Parker exclaims what she is doing and she responds that she used to be asked that"all the time back at the island" before revealing that humans don't know what they want and that it is up to her to "drag them into a golden age". Parker is shocked to hear that there are more humans alive and as Dr Gross removes Robit's memory chip to perform on her she notices an already installed chip on the side of her head. As she reads it aloud she recognises the number "X-J-77" and begins to exclaim "wait, you're one of" before being punched by Parker, who did not end up eating the candy. Robit rescues Parker and Wayne and begins to flee the ship, having known the layout somehow. Dr. Gross uses a signal to activate her robot army and they begin pursuing the trio, but are fended off by Susan. Alakazam then traps the heroes with a net shot from a gun and Alakazam reveals that Dr Gross is actually working for him, to which Dr. Gross confirms. Alazakam attempts to use saw blades from her hands to kill the protagonists and turn them into "spare parts". However, at the last minute Reo revolts and shoots her arm enhancement into Alakazam's blades, launching them into the ceiling and causing a malfunction in the ship. Alakazam, Dr Gross and Reo struggle before Parker sets herself free and shoots the two with the net gun, trapping them both. Parker and Robit runs from the ship as the defeated doctor questions whether Parker wants to know how she "knows her" but Parker refuse and jumps to safety from the ship before it dives back into the ground and explodes, blowing the two villains apart. Trivia *Dr Gross can be considered the Bigger Bad of the film, as she was responsible for many of the problems facing the humans currently and prevented others from leaving with her control. In addition, Dr. Gross drove the plot of the film since Alakazam was the one who did all of the work when he led her. *Her song in "Hide and Seek" can be seen as a brainwashing mechanism so as to stop others from leaving the island, despite its positive and upbeat performance. *Her current status is unknown as the blast from her ship in the sequel may have caused her death, but this still remains to be confirmed. *She shares similar traits with Dr. Mason, as both were aspiring scientists with a goal for humanity, and both used cybernetics to enhance themselves to prolong this aim. *Dr Gross bears similarities to Claude Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, seeing as Frollo attempted to keep Quasimodo inside by claiming the world is a cruel and dark place, while putting on a kind and caring personality to hide his own dark self. However, it should be noted that, while Dr Gross simply lied to Parker that the world is cruel and dark, Frollo genuinely believed that the world, aside from himself, was indeed cruel. Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Protective Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Pure Evil Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Mastermind Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Torturer Category:Xenophobes Category:Friend of a Hero